chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SD780IS
The Canon IXUS 100IS (Europe) / PowerShot SD780IS (North America) / IXY DIGITAL 210IS (Japan) is the successor of the PowerShot SD770. Reviews * DPReview * Steve's DigiCams * CameraLabs * DigitalCameraReview.com * Imaging resource Technical data →''' Camera specifications: SD780IS@Canon USA * Sensor: 12.1 million effective pixels, 1/2.3" CCD type * '''DigiC IV image processor * DryOS operating system * Lens: 33 - 100mm (35mm equiv), 3x optical zoom, F3.2 - 5.8 * Image stabilization (lens shift type) * Display: 2.5" TFT, 230,000 pixels * Optical viewfinder * Video: 1280 x 720 @ 30fps HD, 640 x 480 @ 30fps L, 320 x 240 @ 30fps M * Video format: MOV (H.264 + Linear PCM (Monaural)), up to 4GB or 1/2 hour in HD or 4GB / 1 hour in L or M * Storage: SD, SDHC, MMC, MMCplus, HC MMCplus * Battery: Canon Li-ion Battery NB-4L * Dimensions: 87 x 56 x 18 mm, Weight: 115g without battery * Speed: Approx 0.8 fps continuous shooting * Special features: HDMI connector, accelerometer Version information Note that there must be at least one photo stored on your SD card for firmware display to work correctly. Created ver.req (responds to either ver.req or vers.req), go into playback mode, then pressed and simultaneously: Version 1.00c Canon PowerShot SD780 IS P-ID:31C2 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00C NoError Jan 13 2009 08:18:45 or Canon DIGITAL IXUS 100 IS P-ID:31C2 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00C NoError Jan 13 2009 08:18:45 Pressing once again with still pressed: Adj Ver.004.008 Pressing a third again with still pressed: * when using ver.req: IS Firm Ver. 2.06 IS Param Ver. 2.06 * when using vers.req: Total Shoot: 161 Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Pressing a last time with still pressed: Driver Info: 0x00000000 Version 1.00b Canon PowerShot SD780 IS P-ID:31C2 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00B NoError Dec 19 2008 14:24:25 Adj Ver.004.008 IS Firm Ver. 2.06 IS Param Ver. 2.06 Driver Info: 0x00000000 CHDK specialities Due to the camera's keyboard layout, CHDK for the SD780 uses the following key to enter mode : #Press (the blue triangle in a blue box) key shortly for enter/exit , press key longer for the camera's original function #Alternatively, the key can be set from the CHDK menu to be the key Note: Setting the key to the key results in odd and unpredictable behaviour when attempting to connect to the camera using CHDKPTP. For stable operation, set the key for mode via the CHDK menu before attempting to connect to CHDKPTP. For Developers Firmware dumps Progress: Camera responds to encoded DISKBOOT.BIN on bootable FAT16, but UDumper (NewDryOS) from CartTricks 1.44 does not write on card. Camera will boot PS.FI2 file. Have discovered first LED. AF LED found. Blinker circuit built; initial tests look good for first attempts at blinker firmware dump. FW dump complete - will find home for it shortly. Initial port underway. Dumps: Firmware 100C (8M full fump, by HarpoMa): direct DL link Firmware 100B (8M full dump, by bakulev) LED addresses 0xC0220124 Right Side Indicator Light (green) 0xC0220128 Right Side Indicator Light (orange=0x46) 0xC022012C Left Side Indicator Light (yellow) 0xC0223030 Auto-focus LED (very bright...) Porting 13-March-2010: the Ixus 100 / SD780 1.00C port is now in the official CHDK trunk, changeset #876 The Ixus 100 / SD780 1.00C port was done by HarpoMa The SD780 1.00C porting thread (by HarpoMa) is here: forum link Category:Development Category:Cameras